


Yours

by Fangirl23



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO WERE REWRITTEN DONT JUDGE ME BY THE TRASH I MADE BEFORE, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gay James, I’ll try to make it a slow burn, Maybe smut now that I think about it, Multi, No Smut, bisexual grayson, coffee shop AU, enjoy, gayson, i am trying I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl23/pseuds/Fangirl23
Summary: James is just a depressed coffee shop worker, and Grayson is a god who writes fanfiction in secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted fix on the summary hold on

Yours chapter 1  
James opened the door to his cramped apartment, almost smacking someone on the other side. He mumbled a quick apology and slid through the doorframe into a cramped area pulsing with bright lights and hit bodies. 

He pushed through the crowd, trying to find his best friend and roommate Emma chamberlain. “EMMA” he screamed through the crowd, listening until he eventually heard a high-pitched “JAMES” right back at him. 

He shuffled towards the noise, until he found her in her room sitting on the bed looking at her phone.

Her head perked up immediately as soon as she heard him open the door and she already started talking fast.

“Okay so, I know you said not a lot of people but then I guess I got carried away and then they asked if they could bring people and I-“

“Shhh” James said, blocking her off before she hyperventilated.  
“I don’t care about that, but did you find anyone you like yet?”

Emma rolled her eyes, as James had been badgering her to find somebody to date to stop her complaining about being single 24/7.

“I mean kinda...” she mumbles. 

“Oooh spill the tea” he said in a fake stuck-up voice.

“I mean there’s this guy who keeps hanging around the kitchen talking to someone and I guess he’s really cute”.

“Definitely ask him out or just talk to him so he might ask you out.” 

“James, you say that every time I like anyone” Emma complains.

“I mean he won’t be here forever and you should at least get his number.”

She sighs audibly. “Whatever I’ll try but next time I get to avoid the cute ones”.

James laughs. “Alright you do that I’m going to my room”

He walks over to her door and Emma calls out “Dont stay up all night working on your makeup again!”

“I won’t, that was a while ago” he called back exasperatedly.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening he thought to himself.

Retreating to his room, he grumbled and flopped down on his chair facing his makeup desk and starting a look by slowly picking up his brushes and a palette.

He hated these parties, he preferred being alone or with just him and Emma, but at least they made Emma happy.

He could never understand how anyone would like being around a bunch of people yelling and dancing while you were smushed into a corner. 

Looking into the mirror, he decided he was done and took a couple photos. He wasn’t the happiest with how it turned out, but then again, was he ever?

Listening, there was almost no noise and he checked the clock on his phone to find that it was four in the morning, later than he was planning to stay up on a Sunday night.

He started to clean off his makeup and his desk, but in the middle he heard tromping down the hallway.

“Shit” he whispered to himself, knowing that Emma wanted him to get a normal sleep schedule for once.

He scrambled to hit the lights and jumped into bed just before his door creaked open.

“James” Emma called out, “I know you’re not asleep.”

Receiving no answer from the dark, she hung onto the door and said a little too loudly “well then, I guess no one would like to here about how I got the guys number and landed a date for next week”

She heard the springs son the bed crunch as if someone sat up abruptly and laughed lightly.

James ran towards her and hugged her, turning on the light at the same time.

Emma looked at him “Jesus, James, you barely cleaned off your makeup and your still in normal clothes!”

She helped him clean off the makeup and they chatted about her future date with this guy named “Ethan” 

“Now James, actually go to bed you have work tomorrow and you don’t want to pass out during your shift again”

He shuddered, remembering the horrors of the Burger King job that got him fired on the spot when he was found sleeping next to the sesame seed buns.

“That was a long time ago, and you know it always takes me a long time to go to bed.”

“Yeah yeah well I’m going to bed now and you are too”.

He smiled at her, crawling under the sheets and drifting off to sleep as she flipped the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

Yours chapter 2  
James yawned, as he barely got any sleep last night, but at least he worked at a coffee shop and he could secretly fill his veins with caffeine when no one was looking.

He just had to make it through the mornings shift as Emma’s date with Ethan was tonight and he wouldn’t let a stupid coffee job burn him out.

At least he had the early morning shift so he didn’t really have to deal with that many people today.

Hearing the little bell on the door go *ding* he popped his head up and looked around.

He looked towards the customer and nearly dropped back down.

He was drop dead gorgeous.

He was tall, had long, dark brown hair tousled and messy with a short beard and muscles rippling under a thin gray tank top. But his eyes. His eyes. 

They were light and deep brown, like a thin piece of wood filtering sunlight in while also being shaded green. They were striking and beautiful, and he could barely rip his own away from them, much less form a coherent thought.

“Umm... hello??” He heard the boy speak in a beautiful tone that- wait. Fuck. He was talking to him. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah, making coffee not staring into strangers beautiful irises

James snapped back to reality “oh sorry I must have drifted off what can I get for you this morning!” He said in that fake customer tone.

“Ummm, I guess I’ll take a vanilla latte”

Oh thank god the god has mercy on my tired little soul

He scrambled to find the ingredients and started on his coffee. 

“Name?” He chirped

“Grayson”

While he was waiting for it to brew he decided to take a sneak peek at the being in front of him only to see that he was already staring at James. James blushes deeply at being caught and busied himself with making coffee trying to not mess up the simplest thing on the menu. 

“You look tired, are you ok?” The deep voice said.

James looked around the empty coffee shop, trying to see who he was talking to, and then turned even redder as he realized it was himself that was being talked to.

“Oh uh yeah I don’t get a lot of sleep as I kinda don’t sleep well and I got into doin g makeup a few years ago so I spent most of my time on that.”

Dammit James don’t tell him that you do makeup that’s definitely going to scare him off! He thought

Scare him off from what? another voice said in his head

“Yeah makeup is kinda hot”

WHATBTHEFUHCK every cell inside him screamed

WHAT DOES HE MEAN? IS BE FLIRTING WITH ME? IS HE EVEN GAY? wait no one straight would say that... wait goes he would if he liked it on girls! Fuuuuuuuuuuck!

James turned redder than the letters of the old Burger King he used to work at

Not knowing what to say, he pushed the drink towards the man and squeaked “that will be $2.50”. James took the cash and tried to look as busy as possible with the register while hiding his scarlet face.

~tiiiime jump~

*VROOOM*

James pushes the vacuum around their little apartment preparing for Emma’s date. 

“You won’t even be at the house you’re going to go get drinks why do we have to clean?!” He yelled over the sound of the vacuum.

“What if we come home for something and the house is a mess??” She told him anxiously

“If you two come back, you’ll be too distracted by each other to notice your surroundings”

“Ew just get it clean please” she retorted

He vacuumed everywhere, around the table, under the couch, and then behind it, clunking when it hit something small and thin.

James looked behind the couch to see a black iPhone 8 sandwiched in between the wall and the couch.

He grunted, reaching for the phone.

He decided to open it up because if he had to find the owner, well then, he has to know who they are!

He clicked on the Instagram and gasped when he saw who it was.

It was Grayson from the coffee shop.

Panicking, he dropped the phone and then rushed to pick it up seeing if not was cracked. 

It was not cracked, but the drop had resulted in google being pulled up and opening “ao3”

He scrolled through graysons works, which were quite a few, around 5, and all of them were OCs between someone named clayton and different characters, female and male.

Emma popped her head up from around the corner. 

“Why’d you shut off the- is that a phone???”

James instinctively exited the page and looked at Emma.

“Yeah its someone’s from the part you had last week I found it behind the couch.”

Emma grabbed the phone and also checked his insta.

“Oh I know who this guy is!”

“Who?” James half-lied knowing somewhat who he was

“It’s Grayson Dolan, Ethan’s twin brother!”

Seriously? I like my best friends crushes twin brother? Who writes fan fiction?

James stifled his surprise and told her “cool! You can give it to Ethan on your date tonight!”

James then put away the vacuum and hid away into his room for another near-sleepless night of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spiraled into something else but I guess we’re here now


	3. Chapter 3

Up date: one and two have been rewritten might update more bc I actually am okay with these


End file.
